Yu gi oh zexal a darkness come back
by Kingdoombot
Summary: It has been one year since astral left and some face what to get Yuma and the gang of the picture this is going to be after after the show ended this is not cannon
1. New friends

**I do not own yu gi oh zexal and my spell is not the best and my punctuation but please in joy in this universe Yuma is about to face a bad threat and a return of a old friend spoiler alert for all of yu gi oh zexal.**

It has been a year since the war between Astral world and Barian world and a new but old threat appeared. "Yuma" said Shark as he ran to his side they were in the school yard "were late so don't dream or we will be more late I know I should have not trusted you with the ways to school"said Shark. "But you said you would come and I could lead so come on because I am feeling the flow" said Yuma smile at his friend it's been a year since astral was there with him but Yuma knew that he was ok. Not know to the duelist that a Barian was watch them from Barian world he had been able listen to them thanks to a hearing device that meant the Barian could hear everything

"So they're little blue friend is gone well it is my time to stike" said the unknown Barian " well then it is time for my time to strike hahahahahaahhahaha" the unknown Barian said

Later in school two new people enters Yuma class and they are called jack and Nene and Yuma went to greet them "hi I am Yuma and this is Rio, Shark . Tori ,Cathy, Caswhell, and Bronk" said Yuma smiling

"Hi you look like you want to duel me " said jack

"Hey don't leave me out"said Nene as they burst out laughing "do you want to duel at break 2v2" said jack "sure who is the team me and Shark" "fine said Shark "ok then me and Nene then if that ok with you Nene "said jack "sure"said Nene

Later "lets duel" said the four contestants and the duel was over in 5 turn and Yuma was supprised that their deck were xys and synchro deck while Nene focuses on Black Rose Dragon and plant and water monsters while Jacks focus on clear wing synchro dragon and monster who are good attack points and abilities of their xys cards that they both have is Castel,the skyblaster musketeer Jack and Nene both said at the same time that was a great duel "so we better be going we will see you later" said Jack "Ok Bye" said Yuma " they are much nicer then the old people form our old school when we walk home they jumped out of no where and attacked us" Said jack Nene laugh and said " Yeah but we better be quick" In Barian world two new Barian appears "we have got Yuma in our sites with our new dark xys cards we cannot lose " said a female Barian and a male one said "yeah he is easy prey for us"

The next day "why isn't Yuma in it is not like him to be late"said Rio "yeah" said Tori "that no fair" said Cathy " hey if you don't mind me asking are you Nene brother" said Bronk "yup" Jack said " HEY BIG BROTHER WAIT UP" shouted Nene " ok I am waiting" said Jack as Nene ran up to her big brother " hey can we have a duel later to see how is the best please please please" said Nene " sure" said jack later in class " ok class today we will be learning about particles Nene can you tell me what they are" said said Mr K as both Jack and Nene faint and are took to the medical ward " so it happened again big brother" said Nene "yeah let hope they don't find out why it's happening" later " are you sure you two should be doing this" saidcaswhell " yeah it fine let's duel" them both say

" Ok my turn I drawn I summon mad archfiend " said jack mad archfiend**(1800**ATK/0DEF) " i set 3 face down and end my turn" said Jack "my turn I draw I summon evil thorn then play double summon to tribute summon ManDragon and set two face down and my dragon attacks"said Nene **(mandragon 2500 ATK /100 DEF) " **too bad but use my monsters effect it switch into defence mode and then I use one of my of my face down i use zero gravity witch changes the battle position of all face up monsters" said Jack "okay then I end my turn" said Nene " my turn i draw" said jack as soon as jack said that some it Tori bag started to glow it was Yuma key and then suddenly a buy like man appears it was astral " tori where Yuma it an emergency" said Astral " he in his house He is ill what wrong" just as Astral was about to say jack said " WHAT THE WHY IN THE WORLD WHY IS THERE A BLUE GUY" said Jack "you can see Astral " said Tori " yeah I think Nene can too " said Jack " of course I can it not hard to miss maby we should get back to duelling and then figure what is this all about" said Nene " sure" said jack "my turn I draw I summon speed warrior I end my turn" said jack **(_speedwarrior_ 900 ATK ****/600 ) " **my turn I summon Big jaws" said Nene (**Big Jaws 1800 ATK /300 DEF) " **i attack your Speedwarrior" said Nene " to bad I activated my trap wall of disruption lower your monster for 800 attack points weaker for ever one" said Jack " Oh no"said Nene as a explosive hologram hit her " and the I will activate my trap conpulsory Evacuation device which add speed warrior to my hand" said Jack " I end my turn" said Nene smiling and laughing her head off " and after the battle face big haws is banished" said Nene

Jack: 4000

Nene 4000

"My turn I draw I play double summon and summon back speed warrior and now a new monsterkrebons (**1200ATK/400Def) **and attack with all my monster monster but speed warrior when summon double it till the end turn so say bye bye to your life point" Jack smiled " good game" said Nene as she looked at astral confused " yeah you too" said jack doing the exact same.

Later in Jacks and Nenes house " so there was a war between these to world name Barian and astral world and astral world won and astral and Yuma duel and Yuma won and astral left" said Nene " so what the emergence" Tori said scared for her life " the Barian world has 3 new members" said astral as soon as shark and Rio heard this they ask how " I don't know I am as much concerned as you thought as they say to have powerfuller numbers called dark xys which when i had all the number a gap open up coping them and some how the Barians gave them so we better find Yuma" as soon as Astral said that a phone ran in Tori pocket and she answered it "WHAT said Tori screaming at the top of her voice as she put the phone down she said " Yuma had been seen going to the top of the school" " then there no time to lose let go go go" said Jack scared for his new friend .

At the top of the school 30 minutes later " brother wait there's a Barian" said Nene as she was scared for her life " I don't care if they have Yuma i am going to help him" said jack as Jack said that " here catch" said Bronk it was Yuma Key " thanks" said Jack in a scared voice as he ran to the Barian "

Hey you happy man i know you got Yuma so I will duel you for him and if I lose you can take me as a prisoners " I shouted as he turned around he smiled and a red little cover he and he was Yuma the gang look in horror as there friend is now a Barian


	2. New numbers

**Dark xys cards are different to numbers they are different effects and numbers but some are the same with different numbers and effects like number 29 Utopia Ok also I will be using a deck for people that not really so if you don't like that and want me to stop please say now that that's done let's start please enjoy.**

As Everyone was shocked at Yuma shark shouted " HOW there were only 7 Barian including Don Thousand" in a mad and angry voice knowing something was different was it the sadness in Yuma eye or how it look like he was doing it against his will " I was hiding and if you were my friend you would understand stand that I am not Yuma I am Blaze the Barian" shouted Blaze " yeah and too me you look like Mary Popins so let's duel" Jack said in a sarcastic voice " fine then let's duel" Blaze shouted "let's duel" they both shouted

Blaze:4000

Jack:4000

" I summon hidden chicken in attack mode **(300ATK/2000DEF)** Which counts as 3 monster and since it level 3 I use it to dark xys summonnumber 39 terr-o-bite** (0ATK/2900Def)** in attack mode and I attack points with it Defense points I set two face down and end my turn" said Blaze " my turn I draw I summon the level 4 monsters flamearchfiend **(1900ATK/100DEF)** and then active myfriends effect by lower it level by one I can summon a monster so I some mad archfiend and then I synchro summmon the monster of justice clear wing synchro dragon **(2500ATK/2000DEF)** i then play quick attack i can draw a card and if I get a monster my monster gain attack points equal to that monster I draw it is big golem which has 2100 attack points so attack" said Jack after the battle the monster was still there as Jack was suppressed " only number can destroy number so " said Blaze smiling evil like " I kwon they were copy by original numbers so I thought that much but as long as yourmonsteron the field quick attack effects keepsmymonsterstronger" smiled Jack

Jack:4000

Blaze:3300

"My turn by using my monster effects I can take over a monster who has a level so you dragon working for me and now for a 2 direct attacks GOOOO"shouted Blaze " sorry I activate a trap brain washing allowing me to take over a monster so I choose your number till the end of my next turn "shouted jack as soon as that happen Yuma became human and Jack became Barian " Hey where am I and why is THERE A BARIAN" ask Yuma as if nothing happened " ummmm bro you can stop Yuma ok now" said Nene as she started crying as she know now that who ever has a number is forced to become a Barian " I think I remember what I was doing I was duelling I end my turn" laughed Yuma as if nothing was wrong " my turn I draw and my dragon returns and then I summon Blue Star Dragon** (1700ATK/1600DEF)** and during battles you can't activate trap thanks to my monster effects so I attack all my monster" cried Jack as Yuma life points go down to zero and the number left and both duelist fainted.

The next day in Yuma's house kari, Yuma older sister had come to see how he was doing when Yuma has all already got dressed and told everyone to meet up in schoolyard in Jacks and Nene's house "wait where am I last thing I remember was duelling Yuma" as Nene cried " your awake you have been knocked out for 3 day the gang took Yuma home I convinced them I was only need to take you home also Yuma want's everyone to meet up" said Nene smiling and hugging her brother " then what are we waiting for" smiled jack later in the school yard " so wait your tell me that for some reason who ever had that number is the person who a Barian " asked Yuma as he asked astral " also your back" smiled Yuma " first yes if we find the new Barians we can find out the answer and yes I am back" said astral with a smile as soon as that happen Jack shouted to a boy " Hey captain Rex"Jack said with a smile " I thought I told you to stop calling me that" he said with a smile " so your here to" said Jack " yup sorry got to go bye" rushed Rex " bye" said Jack " friend from my old school anyway there something else I want to talk to you about there's a champion duelist here and I think he has you know what so I am going to challenge him" said Jack with a big grin " no bro you just recovered" said Nene scared for her brother " don't worry I see you guys later I am duelling him In an hour so I got to get ready for it" said jack with the biggest smile yet.

A hour later in the school yard " hey Jack wait up" Ssaid the gang as soon as Jack turned around after saying thanks to the gang for the support he said Blade the pro duelist " are you ready" he said " yup" Jack said with a serious look in his face " Let's duel " they both shouted " i will go first I summon dark blade** (1900ATK/1500DEF)** and it counts as 2 monster and since it level 4 I will use it to build the dark overlay network to dark xys summon number 29 utopia **(2500ATK/2000DEF) **i end my turn" Blade said with a smile " my turn I draw I guess Different numbers have different effects I summon this flame archfiend and then dark archfiend as it can be special summoned when I have a archfiend monster in my field** (2000ATK/0DEF) **to tune my dark archfiend to synchro summon but when dark archfiend use for a synchro summon it increased it level synchro summon MysteryKing **(3000ATK/2500Def)** " I am going to play it safe and attack" screamed Jack activate number 29 effect by using a overlay unit it put and end to the attack" said Blade " but thanks to my mister effect it's negative and I summon 2 tokens with double the attack point"shouted jack **(5000/0)** " so attack and before your thinking of activating your number effects my mister effects not once per turn " grined Jack as blade life points when down to zero they saw the number returned to the barain as he left as Rex came " are you ok" shouted Rex " yeah" said Jack "Yup" said blade As they both faint

In Blades house " hey brother I don't trust them" said Blade " me ether and Hikup agrees with me we should watch them" said Mike.


	3. A new barain

In Jacks and Nene's house 2 day's later as Jack woke up " I guess it happened again " laughed Jack " yup we need to stop Those number and fast before they start making more havoc" said Nene in a worried voice " don't worry we will stop them if we see one they are going down but for now let's go back to ever day life" smiled Yuma.

3 hours later Yuma and everyone has been to the carnival on the rides Rio loved it they got Cotten candy and met kite and his brother doing the same thing they laughed and hanged out and today they went to the beach and it was nice in till the sky's turn red and the world became what it was when the Barians attack " what the" shouted Nene at the top of her voice " like it I did" laughed a Barian " you may call me mistar the Barian" laughted Mistar " and I want a duel Yuma" shouted mistar from the top of his voice " fine then let's duel" cried Yuma " LETS DUEL" they both said

Yuma: 4000

Mistar:4000

" I will start of I summon star knigh **(1700ATK**_**/0DEF) **and I set 2 face downs and end my turn I am like vector with my deck" smiled mistar with a horrid smile " My turn I draw I summon Goblinburge **(1400ATK/0DEF) **and thanks to his effect I am aloud to summon this gaga ghost** (1900ATK/0DEF) **hey astral do we still have utopia" asked Yuma " of course" astral said with a smile " ok then I build the overlay network to xys summon number 39 utopia **(2500ATK/2000DEF) **now utopia attack"said Yuma with a sad expression as he know this wasn't going to be easy " I activated a trap 0 attack or guard which deal you 1000 points of damage when a monster with 0 attack or Defense is destroyed" smiled mistar_

_Yuma:3000_

_Mistar:3200 _

_" I end my turn" said Yuma if an angry expression " my turn i draw I summon star knight bused **(1000ATK/0DEF) **and it also let's me summon star knight In attack mode to dark xys summon my number. number 1090 star knight bruiser **(2500ATK/0DEF) **and thanks to it special ability I am allowed to to give it 500 attack points so attack" laughed Mistar " Yuma Watchout" shouted Nene it was then Mistar smiled " don't worry I activate number 39 effect by using a overlay unit it put and and to this attack" shouted Yuma" I end my turn" smiled Mistar as he looked at Nene " My turn I draw i play another Gagaga ghost and attack your monsters with Utopia but first I activate a spell blustering wing witch will give 1000 attack points to my monster now attack._

_Yuma:3000_

_Mistar:1100_

_" I end my turn" smiled Yuma "my turn I draw I summon star knight safe striker **(1200ATK/0DEF)** now its time to make some people see the truth" as he stared at Nene and had a Barian pendent and rushed at her but jack stopped it before it could do it then another Barian appeared " so if you know what dose you must remember your a Barian you may called me Valor my human form is as only you and your sisters know was serenity" said Valor " of course I am Darkstar the Barian" as a red light covered jack he became a Barian " BRO" cried Nene not believing what her brother is after all is Jack one could Nene be one " mind if I join in Rex" said Darkstar " No Not at all" he said with a smile as Darkstar shouted " lets duel" _

_Darkstar:4000_

_Yuma:3000_

_Mistar:2200_

_"I special summon Barian leader Girag __**(0ATK/0DEF** and then special summon Barian leader Nash **(0ATK/0DEF) **see __My Barian can be special summon when there a Barian in the grave yard or no monster on my side the field and if there's a monster on the field and they gain attack and defence points for every Barian in my grave yard so I activate Girag effect which make it or all the monsters on my field any level I want by discarding a card my deck focuses on my Barian leaders discarding effects and dark xys cards see my hole decks are the Barian and numbers then so it becomes level 1 and activate it again to become level 8 I build the dark overlay network to dark xys summon my ace number 8 galaxy eyes supreme king photon dragon **(3000ATK/3000DEF) **and set two facedowns and attack but before that I activate my numbers effect by using a overlay unit I can negate monster trap and spells effects and gains 1000 attack and attack with my team mates number attack _

_Darkstar:4000_

_Mistar:2200_

_Yuma:0_

_"Nene come with me" told Jack as he grabbed her and teleported not befor say and hearing " we have Dumon and the others and we will turn the into Barian's ever time you miss a dark ultra xys __number"_

_And Yuma said " you were our friend why did you betray us" said Yuma crying " because we are Barian's we will fight for our world" shouted jack with the angry voice as Nene was taken as a prisoner with the other Barian's._

_Later in Barian world " I fought that you lost your memory when you were searching for Nene" smiled Mistar " Of course not I just need to blend in" laugh Darkstar with a wicked grin " I remember everything Nene on the other hand didn't she remember her human life but not the other life back in Egypt" smiled Darkstar as Nene cried and cried a Barian pendent was put on her and she said " yes I remember I am Veela the Barian and I will make Yuma and the others pay for wanting to destroy Barian world" _

**_Thank you guys for waiting I have had a little hard time to writing because I did a rap so I was focused on that and a family member is in hospital and he could die and I have been busy in school and thanks for read my first story should I do another one while I am writing this one because I want to make this one a like 30 or more chapter hopefully _**


	4. 5 ultra dark xys

**Hey guys I am back I just want to say I am going to try to use more description for the characters that are not in the original yu gi oh zexal also sorry for the bad Barian's name I don't want they're name to be star name but I am making these off the top of my head also I will not be saying about what they wear only for Nene Barian form** **also if they are in they're human forms I will refer to them in human name and in Barain form a Barain name also some of these place are not canon **

No it is crystal but nice try sis" Jack laughs a red skin Barian with the emblem on his chest and in his human form he was a 15 year old boy with blond hair that looked it has been shocked by electric "Darkstar really you have to ruin my first appearance like that" cried crystal who was a blue Barian with her emblem on a keychain she looked like a 14 year old girl with her hair looked like shark's but instead of it being purple it is green and her Barian form had long octopus like blue hair and a white like wedding dress and was a white and blue skin " we should tell Yuma about the ultra dark xys cards we want a challenge don't we" said Jack who turned into his Barian form "fine but how do you know they will believe us" laughted Mistar who In human form looked life a 13 year old boy with black hair that looked like a famous actors hair and in his Barian form he a purple skin and a white hair and has gems in his hair " because we have all the other Barian's except Shark and Rio we have defeated them all in duels and ever time we gain a number we will turn them back into a Barian also I was with Jaden when he battled the light so I know when I am right also astral can sense them so he will know"said Jack " sure it great to have you back though" said Valor smiling Valor human form was a 15 year old girl with long blonde hair and it look like electricity and in her Barain form she had yellow skin and a long blond hair and the Barain emblem on her arm in a shape of a bracelets " thanks we will defend our world and defeat astral world " smiled Jack

2 days after the incident astral has told Yuma that he think the the ultra dark xys cards are the dark xys counterparts to the number that the Barain use in the past as they were head to school a bright light flashed and Jack appeared in front of Yuma " let me guess you want to duel" shouted Yuma " no I want to say about the you have got the dark xys cards right and Astral should know where they are if you find them you will have a small chance before we crush you and astral world" laughed Jack " here the location of them it will be a race between time" said jack as he vanished and astral then checked the ship and there were 5 new map cowardice on the map the he came back and said " Yuma we to find some duelist to help I feel like these Barain are too much for just one person" said Astral over the next 5 days Yuma has a team of Yuma, Kite ,shark, Rio, Cathy, Bronk, Flip, Caswell, Trey, Quarttro as they were beamed up in the ship Rio felt like she know those places " is everyone ready to defeat Barain's" shouted Yuma in a playful voice " YES" everyone shouted and the ship was moving and then it was off and they were on there way to the first place which was in collisum which had Alito number Yuma said they should wait there and he will go it when they got to the lake where it should be the water was not there and they ran to where Alito number was and there was the number they were about to grab it when a Astral begin grabbed the number from behind and shouted " duel and you will gain the number if you win" he repeatedly said and then Yuma knew that this Astral begin was a number gard and Yuma grabed his his duel disk from his bag and said " fine let's duel" and they both shouted "lets duel"

Astral:4000

Yuma:4000

"I summon winged dragon **(2600ATK/0DEF)** I can summon it when I have no monsters I can special summon it by reducing in level by one to level 4 and then summon winged warrior **(1700**_**ATK/300DEF) **and then build the overlay network to dark xys summon number 50 skull king **(2500ATK/2000DEF) **i end my turn" shouted Astral "my turn I draw I summon goblinburge that allow me to summon Gagaga magician** (1500ATK/1000DEF) **then I build the overlay network to xys summon Gagaga cowboy **(1500ATK/2400)** I set a card then use his special ability by using a overlay unit he gains 1000 attack but only in attack mode so go and attack number 50 I end my turn" shouted Yuma _

_Yuma: __4000_

_Astral:3500_

_" My turn I draw I play the spell winged fun which allow you to draw 5 card by sending 5 to the grave" shouted the astral and then Yuma started drawing and then Yuma 5 cards went straigh to the grave yard then I activate my monsters effect by using an overlay unit you take 500 point of damage for every card in the graveyard but I cannot attack this turn I set 2 facedown and end my turn" smiled the astral opponent and with a little smile _

_Yuma:1000_

_Astral:3500_

_" my turn I draw i active Gagaga power by sending a card form my hand to the graveyard I can draw a new card I then activate Gagaga pot I draw 5 cards then send four to the graveyard I set a card and end my turn" Yuma said who looked like he was about to cry since he hadn't had Astral help since he fought it was a easy mission he left the key on the ship now Yuma regret it maby with astral help he could have end this sooner but he knew now that it was over " my turn I draw you have made a silly move because now I activate my number effects once's again you have lost you have los-" Astral said laughing but was cut off when Yuma started smile " I activate overlay zombie effects from the graveyard I banish it so you take the damage instead and if i can I make one of your monsters a overlay unit but you lose anyway " laughed Yuma _

_Astral:0_

_Yuma:1000_

_As the number was picked up by Yuma because the astral disappear and went back to the ship but then Yuma fainted Tori and the other were worried but they know if they were hear too long the new Barain would find them so they started up the ship and left but then a Barain was already on their way and their were need Astral help to start up the ship as he was doing it Yuma was sleeping "really" shouted Tori come on work work work" Rio said as hiting the console as the ship stared up they left but before they New it they heard a sound " bee more carefull next time as I a Barain will defeat you" _


	5. The king and queen

**The first duel will be short because of I want this chapter about the second number also this is my first story so not the best but basically Yuma meet Jack and Nene and Yuma shark and jack and Nene duel then Jack and Nene duel then Yuma get possessed by a dark xys card and turns into a Barain jack and Yuma duel then jack and blade duels whith a dark xys card then Mistar duel Yuma jack and Nene betrayals Yuma and now must find the new xys cards and the new astral must duel to protect the number so he must win the duel to stop Yuma gaining the numbers and the dark xys cards will be give move information and on the new Barains later in the story also this is my first one so I am try my hardest but I might not be easy to read ****finally**

**This won't be 30 chapters I will just see how this goes also my next FanFiction that I will do is called sereph of the end : the new order so I hope you enjoy also I will be taken a break of this story to do the first 2 chapters of the sereph story please enjoy **

" bee more careful next time because I a Barain will defeat you I am Valor and it is my time to duel Shark or as we know them our leader Nash" shouted Valor

" fine but I am not Nash anymore let's duel" shouted shark "lets duel" shouted Valor

Valor:4000

Shark:4000

"I will star of my turn I draw I summon big jaws **(1800ATK/10****0DEF) **_and when I summon a water attribute monster I am allowed to special summon shark__baby from my hand _**(200ATK/2000DEF)" **_said shark then a little baby shark appears with blueshells on it head " to build the overlay network to xys summon big __ray __lancer**(2100ATK**_**/600DEF) **_i set two face downs and end my turn" said shark " my turn i draw I summon armoured _bee_(**1600ATK/1200DEF**) __and when a insect monster is summon I can summon quick bug from my hand__**1400ATK/100DEF**) and I summon two" laughed Valor then a red prayer mantises with green spikes appeared " to build the dark over lay network to dark xys summon with all my monster to summon NUMBER 10048 MECA V STING BEE** (2700ATK/2000DEF)** _it makes your monster have 0 _Atk and get added to mine so go and attack" laughed Valor _

_Shark:0_

_Valor:4000_

" I will be taking Nash with me" laughed Valor crying Rio was saying " no bro" Rio said as she was upset and a portal open up and took him away as Rio whipped away her tears she said " if we collect the 5 number we will find also meet the Barain who took him and save shark so let go to the next location"Rio smiled the next was a new place in Hartland and it was the amusement park as soon as they were there they notice a little tunnels as they agreed Tori and kite went " Were the number too" said Tori " underground that tunnel should take us right there" kite said as they they saw a tunnel as new open it they saw a little girl " hello I am Serenity I am good to see thar people lived after the Great War" the little girl comment she was a little version of Serenity " what war?" Tori commented " in The Viking times there one was a king queen a prince and a princess the king and the queen loved them both very much and when it was the time to become for their parents to step down and for there children to become king and queen they meet a girl she was so scared because everyone was mean and nasty to her but the brother and sister was so nice to the girl and let her stay with them and treated her like family and they never asked anything of her that she didn't want to do they were family then and that is all I remember but if you want the number then you have to duel the number gard for it he is over in that temple I am simply a spirt like of who the girl use to be so I must be going" the girl said with a tear in her eye as she disappeared then the gard appeared he was a bigger version of the little girl and said the same as the other one as kite grabed his duel disk as they both shouted let's duel

Kite:4000

Girl:4000

" my turn i draw I summon fluffy animals Gardna **(0ATK/2000DEF"** said the girl as she was smiling " i set two face downs and end my turn" smiled the girl " my turn I draw I summon photon cheater **(0ATK/0DEF)** I activate it effects I summon two 2000 attack point tokens then I Tributes them to summon galaxy eyes photon dragon (**3000ATK/2500DEF) **I then play tribute draw to send photon cheater to the graveyard to draw a card I set a card face down and attack your Gardna" shouted kite " I activate the trap fluffy revolt witch takes control of your dragon" laughing The gurl said and a giant grabed the massive dragon and put it to her side of the field " grr I end my turn" kite shouted " my turn I draw I summon fluffy dragon baby dragons **(1200ATK/700DEF)" **the girl laughed then a big cuddle fluff yellow dragon appeared " I activate it effects I allowed to draw equally to is level and since it level three I get two draw three" the girl said knowing on the next turn that one of her two suppressed Will be summon" though I can't attack I end my turn" laughed the girl " my turn I draw I summon galaxy sage and by sacrificing it alouds me to summon galaxy eyes photon dragon and then play galaxy wings which allow me to count my dragon as three then i over lay it to xys summon galaxy eyes flame dragon **(3500ATK/2500DEF) **i set two face down and activate its effects by using an overlay unit you take 2000 points of damage I end my turn" kite smiled

Girl:2000

Kite:4000

" my turn I draw I play fluff grave to send all my monster to the graveyard then play return fusion to summon fluffy god king (**4000ATK/3000DEF) ** I end my turn

**That's all when the first two chapters of this is done chapter 6 will be hear hope you enjoy **


End file.
